Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn is the protagonist of the A-plot of Phineas and Ferb, alongside his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher. He is an optimistic child whose goal is to make the most of every day, usually by building improbable contraptions with Ferb. Physical appearance Phineas has a triangular head with circular blue eyes and red hair, and wears a T-shirt with orange and off-white stripes. Personality Phineas is optimistic, driven by fun and imagination, and seldom expressing negativity. He becomes anxious on the rare occasions where he cannot finish a project. Phineas is also bad at reading others' emotions, being oblivious to Isabella's crush on him and not realizing when Candace wants to get him in trouble. Relationships Ferb Fletcher Phineas and Ferb are stepbrothers and best friends. They have known each other since childhood and spend a lot of time together. Though they share an interest in building, Phineas credits Ferb for a lot of the work. Candace Flynn Candace has a one-way sibling rivalry with Phineas and Ferb, always trying to expose their inventions to their mother and get them in trouble, which she refers to as "busting". However, Phineas believes that he is innocent and has permission to build what he does, and Candace's evidence always disappears by coincidence. Occasionally Candace feels bad for attempting to bust her brothers, but continues to do so because she wants to protect them from potential danger, thinks she wouldn't get away with the things that they do, and wants to prove to her mother that she isn't making things up. Phineas and Candace admire each other, and Phineas generally treats her nicely, never grasping her intentions to bust them. However, Candace rarely gets the opportunity to show her pride in her brothers, usually feeling paranoid for being unable to bust them. Candace is also jealous of her brothers' abilities, thinking that they are far more talented than her and that she doesn't fit in. This mindset has negative effects on her self-esteem and leads to further resentment of her siblings. Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas's favorite pet, despite his belief that Perry is just a regular platypus and therefore doesn't do much. Like the rest of his family, Phineas is oblivious to Perry's double life as Agent P; he merely wonders where Perry goes every day, and is happy to see him return. Perry does his best to protect his family, but knows he must hide his secret identity from them, as blowing his cover would require him to be relocated to another host family. In Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension, Phineas finds out that Perry is a secret agent, and becomes angry, believing that Perry didn't trust him and was taking advantage of his family. Phineas reconciles with Perry by the end of the movie, and . Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella has a crush on Phineas, which he fails to pick up on. She tries to flirt and make her feelings obvious, but is too nervous to tell him directly that she is in love with him. During his childhood, Phineas just thinks of Isabella as a really good friend. However, as she gives up her romantic pursuit, he starts developing a crush on her and hears about Isabella's true feelings years later. In the future, Phineas and Isabella become significant others and are implied to marry each other. Quotes * * |#c5ff96}} |#ffbdbd}} 's catchphrase}} * * * * * * Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Non-fanon Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Disney (series) Category:Disney Characters Category:Children Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes